15 Stycznia 2000
TVP 1 6.30 Wszystko o działce i ogrodzie 6.55 Agrolinia 7.40 Współcześni wojownicy 8.30 Wiadomości 8.42 Pogoda 8.45 Ziarno - program redakcji katolickiej dla dzieci i rodziców 9.10 5-10-15 9.35 Walt Disney przedstawia: 101 Dalmatyńczyków, Zorro teletekstem 10.55 Zwierzozbliżenia 11.15 Zabawy językiem polskim - teleturniej językowy 11.40 Reportaż Jedynki 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 NATO bez ograniczeń 12.35 Gospodraka 13.00 Miliard w rozumie 13.25 To jest telewizja 13.30 Szept prowincjonalny 14.00 Studio sport: I Liga koszykówki mężczyzn 15.40 Szalony wiek 16.05 Kronika filmowa 16.25 Spotkania z Muppetami - film anim. USA 17.00 Teleexpress 17.25 Jaka to melodia? - quiz muzyczny 17.50 Moda na sukces (1036) - serial prod USA 18.15 MdM 18.50 Dziennik telewizyjny - program Jacka Fedorowicza 19.00 Wieczorynka: Mapeciątka 19.30 Wiadomości 19.51 Sport 19.56 Prognoza pogody 20.05 Na rozstaju - film fabularny prod. USA 21.50 MdM po godzinach 22.35 Taksówka Jedynki 22.50 Sportowa sobota 23.10 Robocop 3 - fab. USA 1.00 Klan - telenowela TVP, reż. Paweł Karpiński (powt.) 1.25 Klan - telenowela TVP, teletekstem (powt.) 1.50 Klan - telenowela TVP, teletekstem (powt.) 2.15 Cech panien kutnohorskich - film kostiumowy prod. czechosłowackiej 3.45 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 7.00 Echa tygodnia (dla niesłyszących) 7.30 Tacy sami 8.00 Programy lokalne 9.00 Wydarzenie tygodnia 9.30 Auto 9.50 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza: Dworski smak 10.15 Jazda kulturalna 11.00 Nasz Charly - serial prod. niemieckiej 12.00 Kino bez rodziców: Fllntstonowie 12.25 Kino bez rodziców: Cudowne lata - serial prod. USA 13.00 Niewiarygodna podróz w głąb ludzkiego ciała (5): Potęga mózgu - serial dok. prod. angielskiej 14.00 Arka Noego 14.30 Familiada - teleturniej 15.00 Zlotopolscy (195) - telenowela TVP 15.30 Dziś przenieście nam stolicę do Krakowa, czyli Ceremonia otwarcia Festiwalu 16.25 Providence (10) - serial prod. USA 17.05 Providence (11) - serial prod. USA 18.00 Program lokalny 18.30 Panorama 18.55 Duety do mety - teleturniej 19.20 Dwójkomania 19.30 Magazyn piłkarski "Gol". audiotele: 0-70035281-82 19.55 2000 z Dwójką - Sylwester w Warszawie 20.50 Słowo na niedzielę 21.00 Panorama 21.21 Prognoza pogody 21.25 Sport-telegram 21.30 Dwójkomania 21.35 Telekamery - reportaż z pobytu gwiazdy. Gerard Depardieu w Warszawie 22.00 Wybrzeże Moskitów - film USA 23.55 Mężczyźni Hollywoodu (4) - serial dok. prod. angielskiej 0.50 Crossliver - film fab. USA 2.25 Zakończenie programu TVP Katowice 07.00 (WP) Bajkowe trojaczki - serial animowany, Hiszpania 1997 (25 min) (dubbing) 07.30 (WP) Hej, Arnold - serial animowany 08.00 Pogoda dla narciarzy 08.30 Opolski tydzień - program redakcji opolskiej 08.50 Telewizja Katowice proponuje 09.00 (WP) Taxi (19/24) - serial obyczajowy, Dania 1997, reż. Morten Arnfred/Jorn Faurschou, wyk. John Hahn-Petersen, Waage Sando, Torben Jensen, Peter Gantzler (37 min) 09.40 (WP) Ogrody bez granic - serial dokumentalny 10.05 (WP) Kino objazdowe - film obyczajowy, Polska 1986, reż. Stanisław Jędryka, wyk. Andrzej Pieczyński, Dorota Kamieńska, Kazimierz Ostrowicz, Zdzisław Kozień (52 min) 11.00 (WP) Wiek dwudziesty - stulecie odkryć - serial dokumentalny 11.30 (WP) Niezwykłe wyścigi - serial dokumentalny 12.00 (WP) Sekrety kobiet - magazyn 12.30 Szafa gra - program muzyczny Andrzeja Sobka 13.00 Ale kino - magazyn filmowy 13.20 Kim jestem? - zabawa literacka 13.30 Teleliga 2000 - teleturniej sportowy 14.00 Mówimy po polsku - program W. Grabowskiego 14.15 Uśmiechnij się - program rozrywkowy 14.30 (WP) Sport na luzie - magazyn sportowy 14.45 (WP) Zaproszenie - magazyn 15.05 (WP) Sanktuaria przyrody - serial przyrodniczy 15.30 (WP) Finał konkursu - Bliskie spotkanie 15.35 (WP) Przygrywka (5/6) - serial przygodowy, Polska 1982, reż. Janusz Łęski, wyk. Wacław Kowalski, Magdalena Scholl, Tomasz Brzeziński, Jacek Głowacki (28 min) 16.05 (WP) Reportaż z koncertu 16.30 (WP) Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 17.00 Co dzień i od święta 17.30 I co dalej - teleturniej 18.00 Aktualności - program informacyjny 18.15 Wiadomości sportowe 18.20 IV Bal Globtrotera (1) 19.00 (WP) Program sportowy 19.30 (WP) Piano Express - program rozrywkowy 20.00 (WP) Taxi (19/24) - serial obyczajowy, Dania 1997, reż. Morten Arnfred/Jorn Faurschou, wyk. John Hahn-Petersen, Waage Sando, Torben Jensen, Peter Gantzler (37 min) 20.40 (WP) Rytmy buszu - serial dokumentalny 21.00 IV Bal Globtrotera (2) 21.30 Aktualności - program informacyjny 21.40 Wiadomości sportowe 22.00 (WP) Droga ku wolności (Freedom Road) (ost.) - film obyczajowy, USA 1979, reż. Jan Kadar, wyk. Muhammad Ali, Kris Kristofferson, Joel Fluellen, Jean Foster (99 min) 23.40 (WP) Powiedz to głośno - talk show 00.20 (WP) Od Galicji do Bałkanów - koncert 01.10 Zakończenie programu Polsat 6.00 Disco Relax 7.00 Ręce które leczą - program Zbyszka Nowaka 7.30 W drodze - magazyn redakcji programów religijnych 8.00 Kosmiczne wojny (37) - serial 8.30 Kalambury - program dla dzieci 9.00 Power Rangers (147) - Serial dla młodzieży 9.30 4 x 4 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 10.00 Strażnik Teksasu (140) - amerykański serial sensacyjny 11.00 W 80 dni dookoła świata - film prod. USA 13.35 Magazyn 14.30 Gospodarz: gra - zabawa 15.00 Brygada Acapulco - amerykanski serial sensacyjny 16.00 Informacje 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.20 Macie co chcecie (27) - program rozrywkowy 16.50 Miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia 17.20 Jezioro marzeń (31) - serial USA 18.10 Baza Pensacola (40) - serial USA 19.05 Idź na całość - show z nagrodami 20.00 Świat według Kiepskich (22) - polski serial komediowy 20.30 Miodowe lata (18) - polski serial kom. 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO i Szczęśliwego Numerka 21.05 Bal Mistrzów Sportu 22.10 Kryjówka diabła "Hideaway" - horror prod. USA, (Film niedostępny drogą satelitarną) 0.05 Bal Mistrzów Sportu 0.35 Ogłoszenie Wyników LOTTO 0.40 Playboy 1.40 Taniec zmysłów - film prod. USA 3.15 Festiwal Muzyki filmowej - Michael Kamen 89 TVN 07.00 Telesklep 08.00 Myszorki na prerii (21) - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.30 Mama, tata i ja - teleturniej dla dzieci i rodziców 09.00 Twój problem nasza głowa - program na żywo dla dzieci 10.00 Pepsi chart - program muzyczny 10.30 Pod koszem (14) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 11.00 Szalony świat (29) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 11.30 USA High (13) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 12.00 Przepraszam, czy tu biją - film sensacyjny, Polska 1976 reż. Marek Piwowski, wyk. Jerzy Kulej, Jan Szczepański, Zdzisław Rychter, Ryszard Faron 13.50 Siłacze - Międzynarodowe Zawody Strong Man 14.30 Przystań Hubbardów (17) - serial obyczajowy, Kanada 15.25 Zatoka szczęścia (17) - serial obyczajowy, USA 16.20 Modelki (10) - serial obyczajowy, USA 17.15 Gorączka złota - program rozrywkowy 18.30 Maraton uśmiechu - liga dowcipów - program rozrywkowy 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.20 Sport 19.25 Pogoda 19.30 Milionerzy - teleturniej 20.25 Obsesja (Beyond Obsession) - film sensacyjny, USA 1993, reż. Joe Begalbuto, wyk. Emily Warfield, Henry Thomas, Victoria Principal, Donnelly Rhodes (110 min) 22.15 Pierwszy krok w kosmos (The Right Stuff) - film obyczajowy, USA 1983, reż. Philip Kaufman, wyk. Sam Shepard, Scott Glenn, Ed Harris, Dennis Quaid (205 min) 01.40 Fanfary śmierci (Fanfare for the Death Scene) - film sensacyjny, USA 1964, reż. Leslie Stevens, wyk. Richard Egan, Burgess Meredith, Viveca Lindfors, Telly Savalas (75 min) 02.55 Granie na zawołanie - program rozrywkowy Nasza TV 06.00 Hit Mix - program muzyczny 07.00 Telesklep 08.00 Kobra (Cobra) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1993-94, wyk. Michael Dudikoff, Allison Hossack, James Tolkan 09.00 Przygody Rin Tin Tina (The Adventures of Rin Tin Tin) (5,6) - serial przygodowy, USA 1954, reż. Earl Bellamy, wyk. Lee Aaker, James Brown, Joe Sawyer (50 min) 10.05 Zbrodnie w obiektywie (Hot Shot) (2) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1986, wyk. Dorothy Parke, Booth Savage, Paul Burke (50 min) 11.00 Opowieści z klonowego miasteczka (41) - serial animowany 11.30 Magiczny Kapelusz (Gadget Boy) (41) - serial animowany, Francja 1995 12.00 60 minut 13.00 Gilette Sport - magazyn sportowy 13.30 Techno party - program muzyczny 14.00 Przygody Rin Tin Tina (The Adventures of Rin Tin Tin) (5,6) - serial przygodowy, USA 1954, reż. Earl Bellamy, wyk. Lee Aaker, James Brown, Joe Sawyer (50 min) 15.00 Opowieści z klonowego miasteczka (41) - serial animowany dla dzieci 15.30 Magiczny Kapelusz (Gadget Boy) (41) - serial animowany, Francja 1995 16.00 Kobra (Cobra) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1993-94, wyk. Michael Dudikoff, Allison Hossack, James Tolkan 17.00 Idziemy na ryby - magazyn wędkarski 17.30 Telejazda - program muzyczny 18.00 Zbrodnie w obiektywie (Hot Shot) (2) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1986, wyk. Dorothy Parke, Booth Savage, Paul Burke (50 min) 19.00 Extra Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Akwanauci (Aquanauts) - serial przygodowy, USA 1999, wyk. Mason Dragotto, Robyn Laudrum, Kylie Jaye, Thor Nelson (25 min) 20.00 Złodziejski kwadrat (Thieves Quartet) - film kryminalny, USA 1993, reż. Joe Chappelle, wyk. Phillip Van Lear, Joe Gustaferro, Michele Cole, James Eichling (90 min) 21.40 Dziennik 21.55 WiP - wydarzenia i plotki 22.05 Błękitna krew (9) - serial 23.00 Nieznajomi (Strangers) (8/13) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1996, wyk. Julian Sands, Mark Harmon, Emily Lloyd, Mia Sara 23.30 Wojownik karate 3 (Karate Warrior 3) - film karate, Włochy 1991, reż. Larry Ludman, wyk. Ron Williams, Dorian O. Field, Christopher Alan, Richard Goon (94 min) 01.00 Dziennik 01.15 WiP - wydarzenia i plotki 01.25 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06.00 W labiryncie (95,96): Wobec wyroku, Likwidacja - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1989, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Sławomira Łozińska, Marek Kondrat, Anna Chodakowska, Leon Niemczyk (52 min) 06.50 Mój ślad: Jerzy Hoffman 07.00 Echa tygodnia (program w języku migowym) 07.30 Klan (286,287,288) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka, Tomasz Stockinger, Paulina Holtz (75 min) (powt.) 08.40 Ziarno - program dla dzieci 09.05 5-10-15 - program dla młodzieży 09.30 Hity satelity - propozycje programowe TV Polonia na nadchodzący tydzień (powt.) 09.45 Panteon - wydarzenia kulturalne 10.00 Wina Ikara (1/2): Warszawa 1939 - 1944 - film dokumentalny 10.55 Brawo! Bis! - magazyn 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Nie tylko dla najmłodszych: Żuraw i Czapla (1/2) - film dla młodzieży, Polska 1986, reż. Krystyna Krupska, wyk. Dariusz Domarecki, Teresa Budzisz-Krzyżanowska, Barbara Sołtysik, Jacek Kawalec (53 min) 13.00 Kawałek Andaluzji - reportaż Andrzeja Misiuka 13.25 Wieści polonijne 13.35 Szaleństwa panny Ewy (2/3): W jaskini potwora - serial przygodowy, Polska 1984, reż. Kazimierz Tarnas, wyk. Dorota Grzelak, Piotr Fronczewski, Anna Seniuk, Bogdan Baer (55 min) 14.30 Piraci - teleturniej 15.00 Magazyn polonijny ze Szwajcarii 15.30 Dziś przenieście nam stolicę do Krakowa czyli ceremonia otwarcia festiwalu - Kraków 2000 16.40 Mówi się... - program poradnikowy prof. Jerzego Bralczyka 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Bezludna wyspa - program Niny Terentiew 18.15 Czterdziestolatek (18/21): Gra wojenna, czyli na kwaterze - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1975, reż. Jerzy Gruza, wyk. Andrzej Kopiczyński, Anna Seniuk, Irena Kwiatkowska, Roman Kłosowski (61 min) 19.15 Dobranocka: Opowieści taty Bobra - serial animowany 19.30 Wiadomości 19.50 Prognoza pogody i Sport 20.00 Ziemia obiecana (1,2/4) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1975, reż. Andrzej Wajda, wyk. Daniel Olbrychski, Wojciech Pszoniak, Andrzej Seweryn, Anna Nehrebecka, Bożena Dykiel (100 min) 21.45 Przeżyj to sam - piosenki z lat 80 (2) - widowisko muzyczne 22.30 Panorama 22.50 Sport-telegram 23.00 Zwierzenia kontrolowane: Ewa Demarczyk 23.40 Sportowa sobota 00.05 Czterdziestolatek (18/21): Gra wojenna, czyli na kwaterze - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1975, reż. Jerzy Gruza (powt.) 01.15 Opowieści taty Bobra - serial animowany (powt.) 01.30 Wiadomości, Sport i Prognoza pogody (powt.) 02.00 Ziemia obiecana (1,2/4) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1975, reż. Andrzej Wajda, wyk. Daniel Olbrychski, Wojciech Pszoniak, Andrzej Seweryn, Anna Nehrebecka, Bożena Dykiel (100 min) (powt.) 03.40 Przeżyj to sam - piosenki z lat 80 (2) - widowisko muzyczne (powt.) 04.20 Mój ślad: Jerzy Hoffman (powt.) 04.30 Panorama (powt.) 04.50 Sport-telegram (powt.) 05.00 Bezludna wyspa - program Niny Terentiew (powt.) RTL 7 6.20 Katalina i Sebastian - telenowela 7.00 Teleshopping 8.00 Medicopter 117 - serial sensacyjny 8.50 Odjazdowe kreskówki: SOS Croco, Kangoo, Dr Slump 10.10 Zagubiony w czasie - serial fantastycznonaukowy 11.00 Crooklyn - komedia, USA, reżyseria: Splke Lee. wyk.: Alfre Woodard, Delry LIndo, David Patrick Kelly, Zelda Harrla, Carlton Williams. 12.50 Ukryta kamera - program rozrywkowy 13.15 Lano i Woodley - senal komediowy 13.45 Tata major - senal komediowy 14.10 Autostrada do Nieba - serial familijny 15.00 Alfred Hitchcock przedstawia - serial kryminalny, 15.25 Zagubiony w czasie - serial fantastycznonaukowy 16.15 Sliders IV - serial fantastycznonaukowy 17.10 Nieśmierteina - serial fantasy 18.00 Czynnik Psi III - serial fantastycznonaukowy 18.50 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia - program informacyjny 19.00 Extra Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Akwanauci - serial dokumentalno-przygodowy 20.00 Złodziejski kwartet - film kryminalny, USA 21.40 Klaun - serial sensacyjny 22.35 Kalifornia - film sensacyjny, USA 0.35 Oblicza Nowego Jorku - serial policyjny 1.20 McCall - serial sensacyjny 2.05 Alfred Hitchcock przedstawia - serial kryminalny, USA 2.30 Nieśmierteina - serial fantasy 3.15 Czynnik Psi III - serial fantastyczno-naukowy 4.00 Kalifornia - film sensacyjny. USA Polsat 2 06.00 4 x 4 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 06.30 Gospodarz - teleturniej 07.00 Kamera start - teleturniej 07.30 Junior - show Jurka Petersburskiego Juniora 08.00 Hawaje pięć-zero (87) - serial kryminalny, USA (50 min) 09.00 Robocop (19) - serial SF, USA 1993-94, reż. Paul Lynch, wyk. Richard Eden, Yvette Nipar, Blu Mankuma, Sarah Campbell (50 min) 10.00 Zwierzęta z zielonego lasu (7) - serial animowany, W. Bryt. 1998 10.30 Super Dave (4) - serial animowany, Włochy 1992 11.00 Po drugiej stronie lustra (Mirror, Mirror) (46) - serial przygodowy, Australia 1997, reż. John Banas/Sophia Turkiewicz, wyk. Jovit Shaw, Antonia Prebble, Simon James, Ben Revell (25 min) 11.30 Błysk (Dazzle) (4) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1993, wyk. Linda Evans, Lisa Hartman-Black, Bruce Greenwood, Dixie Carter (45 min) 12.30 Prawo do miłości (143) - telenowela, Brazylia 1987, wyk. Gloria Pires, Carlos Vereza, Lauro Corona, Cristina Proschaska (25 min) 13.00 Tajemnice piasków (143) - telenowela, Brazylia 1996, wyk. Gloria Pires, Guilherme Fontes, Raul Cortez, Viviane Pasmanter (25 min) 13.30 Magazyn Motoryzacyjny Młodych - program Maćka Ziętarskiego 14.00 Junior - show Jurka Petersburskiego Juniora 14.30 Jacek Ziobro Superstar - program rozrywkowy 15.00 Disco Polo Live 16.00 Król wiatru (King of the Wind) - film przygodowy, USA 1990, reż. Peter Duffel, wyk. Frank Finlay, Jenny Agutter, Glenda Jackson, Richard Harris (97 min) 18.00 Czworonożny duch (My Ghost Dog) - film przygodowy, USA 1997, reż. John Putch, wyk. Bryan Mandez, Leo Milbrook, Russ Tamblyn, John Phillip Law (87 min) 19.45 Super Express TV - magazyn 20.00 Gorący towar (Hot Paint) - komedia sensacyjna, USA 1987, reż. Sheldon Larry, wyk. Gregory Harrison, John Larroguette, Cyrielle Clair, John Glover (88 min) (powt.) 21.35 Kameleon (The Pretender) (2/22) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1996-9, wyk. Michael T. Weiss, Andrea Parker, Patrick Bauchau (45 min) 22.30 Szczelina (Rift) - thriller, USA 1994, reż. Edward S. Barkin, wyk. William Sage, Timothy Cavanaugh, Jennifer Bransford, Alan Davidson (82 min) 00.10 Długa podróż do domu (The Long Voyage Home) - film wojenny, USA 1940, reż. John Ford, wyk. John Wayne, Thomas Mitchell, Ian Hunter, Barry Fitzgerald (101 min) (powt.) 02.00 Disco Relax 03.00 Pożegnanie Canal + 07.00 Szczepan i Irenka: Duchy - serial animowany 07.05 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewizyjne 07.15 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane 08.00 Teletubbies - serial animowany 08.25 Świat dzikich zwierząt - serial animowany 08.30 (K) Cybernet - magazyn komputerowy 09.00 (K) Kim był Joe Louis - film obyczajowy, Polska 1992, reż. Juha Rosma, wyk. Anna Majcher, Iikka Heiskanen, Artur Żmijewski (89 min) 10.30 (K) Fenomeny przyrody - serial dokumentalny 11.00 (K) Pożyczalscy (The Borrowers) - film obyczajowy, USA 1997, reż. Peter Hewitt, wyk. John Goodman, Jim Broadbent, Mark Williams, Hugh Lauris (83 min) 12.30 Rozkodowany Bugs Bunny - filmy animowane 13.30 Kroniki Seinfelda - serial komediowy 13.55 Szczepan i Irenka: Duchy - serial animowany 14.00 13 Posterunek 2 - serial komediowy 14.30 (K) Dzika przyroda Indonezji - film dokumentalny 15.25 (K) Deser: Opowieści kanterberyjskie - film krótkometrażowy 15.55 (K) Piłka nożna: liga angielska 18.00 (K) Peacemaker (The Peacemaker) - film sensacyjny, USA 1997, reż. Mimi Leder, wyk. George Cloney, Nicole Kidman, Marcel Iures, Aleksander Baluyev (119 min) 20.00 (K) Dziewczyna żołnierza (Soldier's Sweetheart) - dramat wojenny, USA 1998, reż. Thomas Michael Donnelly, wyk. Kiefer Sutherland, Skeet Ulrich, Georgina Cates (107 min) 21.50 (K) Requiem dla Browna (Brown's Requiem) - film kryminalny, USA 1998, reż. Jason Freeland, wyk. Michael Rooker, Kevin Corrigan, Selma Blair,Tobin Bell (100 min) 23.35 (K) Dranie do wynajęcia (Dirty Work) - komedia sensacyjna, USA 1998, reż. Bob Saget, wyk. Jack Warden, Norm MacDonald, Artie Lange, Taylor Howard (80 min) 00.55 (K) Wzajemne uzupełnienie - film erotyczny (90 min) 02.30 (K) Punki z Salt Lake City (S.L.C. Punk!) - film obyczajowy, USA 1999, reż. James Merendino, wyk. Mathew Lillard, Michael Goorjian (93 min) 04.05 (K) Centrum szczęśliwych ludzi - film dokumentalny 05.25 (K) Rozmowa z człowiekiem z szafy - film obyczajowy, Polska 1993, reż. Mariusz Grzegorzek, wyk. Bożena Adamek, Rafał Olbrychski, Stanisława Celińska (95 min) HBO 06.00 Bohaterowie kina akcji: Mel Gibson - magazyn filmowy 06.35 Piracka legenda (The Legend of Pirate's Point) - film przygodowy, USA 1998, reż. Richard Stanley, wyk. Asher Metchik, San Gifaldi (81 min) 08.00 Mała milionerka (Little Miss Millions) - film obyczajowy, USA 1993, reż. Jim Wynorski, wyk. Howard Hesseman, Love Hewitt, Anita Morris, James Avery (90 min) 09.30 Pierwsza liga 3: Powrót do źródeł (Major League III) - komedia, USA 1998, reż. John Warren, wyk. Scott Bakula, Corbin Bernsen, Dennis Haysbert, Takaaki Ishibashi (100 min) 11.10 Wyspa skarbów (Treasure Island) - film przygodowy, USA 1998, reż. Peter Rowe, wyk. Kevin Zegers, Jack Palance (91 min) 12.50 Żelazny Orzeł (Iron Eagle) - film sensacyjny, USA 1986, reż. Sidney Furie, wyk. Louis Gossett Jr, Jason Gedrick, Tim Thomerson, David Suchet (111 min) 14.50 Człowiek, który wiedział za mało (The Man Who Knew Too Little) - komedia, USA 1997, reż. Jon Amiel, wyk. Bill Murray, Alfred Molina, Joanne Whalley-Kilmer, Peter Gallagher (93 min) 16.25 Uwodzicielki Hollywood: Kim Basinger - magazyn filmowy 17.00 Armageddon - film SF, USA 1998, reż. Michael Bay, wyk. Ben Affleck, Bruce Willis, Liv Tyler, Steve Buscemi (144 min) 19.30 Cinema, Cinema - magazyn muzyczny 20.00 Lepiej być nie może (As Good as it Gets) - komedia obyczajowa, USA 1997, reż. James L. Brooks, wyk. Jack Nicholson, Helen Hunt, Greg Kinnear, Cuba Gooding Jr (132 min) 22.15 Prostytutki - film obyczajowy, Polska 1998, reż. Eugeniusz Priwiezieńcew, wyk. Zuzanna Paluch, Mariusz Saniternik, Katarzyna Figura (99 min) 00.00 Intymne spotkania - serial erotyczny, USA 1998 00.35 Gra o honor (He Got Game) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1998, reż. Spike Lee, wyk. Denzel Washington, Ray Allen, Milla Jovovich, Rosario Dawson (136 min) 02.50 Striptizerki w trzech odsłonach - film dokumentalny, USA 04.00 Bohaterowie kina akcji: Mel Gibson - magazyn filmowy 04.35 Żelazny Orzeł (Iron Eagle) - film sensacyjny, USA 1986, reż. Sidney Furie, wyk. Louis Gossett Jr, Jason Gedrick, Tim Thomerson, David Suchet (111 min) Formuła 1 06.00 Multimedialny odlot - magazyn komputerowy 06.30 Motowiadomości - magazyn motoryzacyjny 07.00 Drużyna 'A' - serial sensacyjny 07.50 Polsat dookoła świata - magazyn turystyczny 08.20 Niewinna obsesja (Innocent Obsesion) - film obyczajowy, USA 1992, reż. Belle Avery, wyk. Beaux Randel, Ellen Blake, Jessica Wood (105 min) 09.55 Nie tylko dla dam - magazyn 10.25 Wrestling Polsat - magazyn sportowy 11.15 Żywy cel (Moving Target) - film sensacyjny, USA 1993, reż. Mark Anthony Foggetti, wyk. Gerry Cooney, Arthur Nascarella, Rudy Roberson (94 min) 12.50 Polsat dookoła świata - magazyn turystyczny 13.20 Pogromcy zła - serial sensacyjny 14.05 Mikey i Nicky (Mikey and Nicky) - dramat kryminalny, USA 1976, reż. Elaine May, wyk. Peter Falk, John Cassavetes, Ned Beatty, Carol Grace (110 min) 15.55 Nie tylko dla dam - magazyn 16.25 Drużyna 'A' - serial sensacyjny 17.10 Polsat dookoła świata - magazyn turystyczny 17.40 Nie tylko dla dam - magazyn 18.10 Moc poza prawem - film sensacyjny, USA 19.30 Polsat dookoła świata - magazyn turystyczny 20.00 Pogromcy zła - serial sensacyjny 20.45 Nie tylko dla dam - magazyn 21.10 Hybryda - film sensacyjny, USA 22.35 Polsat dookoła świata - magazyn turystyczny 23.05 Śmiertelna miłość - thriller, USA 00.45 Pogromcy zła - serial sensacyjny 01.30 Zakochani psychole (Psychos in Love) - film erotyczny, USA 1987, reż. Gorman Bechard, wyk. Carmine Capobianco, Patti Chambers, Carla Bragoli, Carrie Gordon (88 min) 03.00 Zakończenie programu TMT 07.00 Program dnia 07.05 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 07.30 Telewizja Maksymalnej Temperatury - program publicystyczny 08.00 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 08.30 Inside Britain - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1998 09.00 TMT w krainie bajki - filmy animowane 12.00 Telewizja Maksymalnej Temperatury - program publicystyczny 12.30 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 13.00 Inside Britain - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1998 13.30 Telezakupy Mango - magazyn reklamowy 14.00 Życie z reniferami - film dokumentalny, Szwecja 1998 14.30 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 15.00 TMT w krainie bajki - filmy animowane 16.00 Ameryka w perspektywie - serial dokumentalny, USA 1996 16.30 Na piątym biegu - magazyn motoryzacyjny 17.00 Szkoła dobrego dziennikarstwa - serial dokumentalny, USA 1996 17.30 Kraj Kwitnącej Wiśni - film dokumentalny, Japonia 18.00 Ostatnia karawana - film dokumentalny, USA 1996 19.00 TMT w krainie bajki - filmy animowane 20.00 Muzyczny Koncert Życzeń - program muzyczny 21.00 Pozytywne 10 minut - program D. Rozamus 21.10 Portrety - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1998 21.30 Barrett (Barrett the Gunslinger) - western, USA 1994, reż. Anthony Bond, wyk. Mark Mulder, Peter J. Elliott, Janine Denison, Stuart Parker (91 min) 23.00 Na piątym biegu - magazyn motoryzacyjny 23.30 Rodzinne potyczki (Home Front) - film obyczajowy, USA 1985, reż. Alan Smithee, wyk. Jon Cryer, Viveca Davis, Paul Gleason, Nicholas Pryor (88 min) Atomic TV 06.00 Starter 09.00 Dzika szafa grająca - teledyski na życzenie 10.00 Hitofon - lista przebojów 12.00 Śmietanka. Najlepsze z najlepszych! 13.00 Co jest? - wiadomości muzyczne 13.10 Rocklista - lista przebojów 15.00 Atomix 15.30 Co jest? - wiadomości muzyczne 15.40 Monogram: U2 16.00 Dzika szafa grająca - teledyski na życzenie 17.00 Na Scenie: Peter Gabriel 18.00 Rentgen Classic: Shaggy 19.00 Co jest? - wiadomości muzyczne 19.10 20 klubowych - lista przebojów 21.00 Klub MC2: Techno, dance i disco 01.00 Atomix Planete 06.00 Tylko boks. Reszta to nuda 07.10 Królewska kolekcja (6-ost.): Wizerunek władcy 07.35 Prosto do nieba (5/6): W górę i w dal 08.30 Oczyma duszy 09.20 Statki i ludzie: Światłowody wokół globu 10.15 Amerykańskie wizje (2/8): Ziemia obiecana 11.05 Agnus dei - brazylijskie dzieci ulicy 12.05 PAPAPAPA - ojciec ziemniak 12.35 Baśniowa historia Fiata 500 13.25 Epoka Szymona Wisenthala - wolność nie jest darem niebios 14.30 Jazzowe inspiracje (10/13): Brzmienie Arabii 15.00 Kochankowie z ławy oskarżonych 16.30 Dziewczyna z Nepalu 17.00 Negocjator 17.50 Clive Anderson - nasz człowiek (2/6): Goa 18.25 Kulisy telewizji francuskiej (1/3): Założyciele 19.25 Arszenik i stary spór 20.30 Wiek XX (11/13): Skandale 21.25 Aktualności z przeszłości (51) 22.20 Eugene Ionesco - uśmiech zbuntowanego anioła 23.20 Opieka społeczna (2-ost.) 00.35 Bitwa o Dien-Bien-Phu TV 3 Kraków 07.00 (WP) Bajkowe trojaczki - serial animowany, Hiszpania 1997 (25 min) (dubbing) 07.30 (WP) Hej, Arnold - serial animowany 08.00 Kronika 08.10 Wiara i życie - program redakcji katolickiej 08.40 Podpowiedzi w plenerze - magazyn krajoznawczy 09.00 (WP) Taxi (19/24) - serial obyczajowy, Dania 1997, reż. Morten Arnfred/Jorn Faurschou, wyk. John Hahn-Petersen, Waage Sando, Torben Jensen, Peter Gantzler (37 min) 09.40 (WP) Ogrody bez granic - serial dokumentalny 10.05 (WP) Kino objazdowe - film obyczajowy, Polska 1986, reż. Stanisław Jędryka, wyk. Andrzej Pieczyński, Dorota Kamieńska, Kazimierz Ostrowicz, Zdzisław Kozień (52 min) 11.00 (WP) Wiek dwudziesty - stulecie odkryć - serial dokumentalny 11.30 (WP) Niezwykłe wyścigi - serial dokumentalny 12.00 (WP) Sekrety kobiet - magazyn 12.30 Recital Pawła Skałuby 13.25 Reportaż z Afryki 13.45 Z plecakiem i walizką - magazyn turystyczny 14.15 Lekcje języka angielskiego 14.30 (WP) Sport na luzie - magazyn sportowy 14.45 (WP) Zaproszenie - magazyn 15.05 (WP) Sanktuaria przyrody - serial przyrodniczy 15.35 (WP) Przygrywka (5/6) - serial przygodowy, Polska 1982, reż. Janusz Łęski, wyk. Wacław Kowalski, Magdalena Scholl, Tomasz Brzeziński, Jacek Głowacki (28 min) 16.05 (WP) Reportaż z koncertu 16.30 (WP) Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 17.00 Pasaż - magazyn kulturalny 17.30 Portrety: Marcin Urbaś - program publicystyczny 18.00 Kronika 18.20 Pełna kultura: Renata Dąbkowska 19.00 (WP) Program sportowy 19.30 (WP) Piano Express - program rozrywkowy 20.00 (WP) Taxi (19/24) - serial obyczajowy, Dania 1997, reż. Morten Arnfred/Jorn Faurschou, wyk. John Hahn-Petersen, Waage Sando, Torben Jensen, Peter Gantzler (37 min) 20.40 (WP) Rytmy buszu - serial dokumentalny 21.00 Marginałki - program kabaretowy 21.15 Mały jazz 21.30 Kronika 21.45 Wiadomości sportowe 22.00 (WP) Droga ku wolności (Freedom Road) (ost.) - film obyczajowy, USA 1979, reż. Jan Kadar, wyk. Muhammad Ali, Kris Kristofferson, Joel Fluellen, Jean Foster (99 min) 23.40 (WP) Powiedz to głośno - talk show 00.20 (WP) Od Galicji do Bałkanów - koncert 01.05 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Łódż 07.00 (WP) Bajkowe trojaczki - serial animowany, Hiszpania 1997 (25 min) (dubbing) 07.30 (WP) Hej, Arnold - serial animowany 08.10 Czarodziejska podróż 08.30 Rodzinne dzień dobry 09.00 (WP) Taxi (19/24) - serial obyczajowy, Dania 1997, reż. Morten Arnfred/Jorn Faurschou, wyk. John Hahn-Petersen, Waage Sando, Torben Jensen, Peter Gantzler (37 min) 09.40 (WP) Ogrody bez granic - serial dokumentalny 10.05 (WP) Kino objazdowe - film obyczajowy, Polska 1986, reż. Stanisław Jędryka, wyk. Andrzej Pieczyński, Dorota Kamieńska, Kazimierz Ostrowicz, Zdzisław Kozień (52 min) 11.00 (WP) Wiek dwudziesty - stulecie odkryć - serial dokumentalny 11.30 (WP) Niezwykłe wyścigi - serial dokumentalny 12.00 (WP) Sekrety kobiet - magazyn 12.30 (WP) Europejskie rodowody - serial dokumentalny 13.15 (WP) Zawody zwykłe i niezwykłe - serial dokumentalny 13.30 (WP) Drogi wodne - serial dokumentalny 14.00 (WP) Podróże bez biletu - serial dla młodzieży 14.30 (WP) Sport na luzie - magazyn sportowy 14.45 (WP) Zaproszenie - magazyn 15.05 (WP) Sanktuaria przyrody - serial przyrodniczy 15.35 (WP) Przygrywka (5/6) - serial przygodowy, Polska 1982, reż. Janusz Łęski, wyk. Wacław Kowalski, Magdalena Scholl, Tomasz Brzeziński, Jacek Głowacki (28 min) 16.05 (WP) Reportaż z koncertu 16.30 (WP) Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 17.00 Sposób na życie 17.25 Ssaki, ptaki i inne zwierzaki 17.45 Katolicki Tygodnik Informacyjny 18.00 Łódzkie wiadomości dnia 18.30 Magazyn kulturalny 19.00 (WP) Program sportowy 19.30 (WP) Piano Express - program rozrywkowy 20.00 (WP) Taxi (19/24) - serial obyczajowy, Dania 1997, reż. Morten Arnfred/Jorn Faurschou, wyk. John Hahn-Petersen, Waage Sando, Torben Jensen, Peter Gantzler (37 min) 20.40 (WP) Rytmy buszu - serial dokumentalny 21.00 Studio sport 21.45 Bywalec - Łódzkie wiadomości towarzyskie 22.00 (WP) Droga ku wolności (Freedom Road) (ost.) - film obyczajowy, USA 1979, reż. Jan Kadar, wyk. Muhammad Ali, Kris Kristofferson, Joel Fluellen, Jean Foster (99 min) 23.40 (WP) Powiedz to głośno - talk show 00.20 (WP) Od Galicji do Bałkanów - koncert 01.05 Program na niedzielę TV 3 Rzeszów 07.00 (WP) Bajkowe trojaczki - serial animowany, Hiszpania 1997 (25 min) (dubbing) 07.30 (WP) Hej, Arnold - serial animowany 08.00 Aktualności poranne 08.10 Magazyn katolicki 08.40 Przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia 09.00 (WP) Taxi (19/24) - serial obyczajowy, Dania 1997, reż. Morten Arnfred/Jorn Faurschou, wyk. John Hahn-Petersen, Waage Sando, Torben Jensen, Peter Gantzler (37 min) 09.40 (WP) Ogrody bez granic - serial dokumentalny 10.05 (WP) Kino objazdowe - film obyczajowy, Polska 1986, reż. Stanisław Jędryka, wyk. Andrzej Pieczyński, Dorota Kamieńska, Kazimierz Ostrowicz, Zdzisław Kozień (52 min) 11.00 (WP) Wiek dwudziesty - stulecie odkryć - serial dokumentalny 11.30 (WP) Niezwykłe wyścigi - serial dokumentalny 12.00 (WP) Sekrety kobiet - magazyn 12.30 (WP) Europejskie rodowody - serial dokumentalny 13.15 (WP) Zawody zwykłe i niezwykłe - serial dokumentalny 13.30 (WP) Drogi wodne - serial dokumentalny 14.05 (WP) Podróże bez biletu - serial dla młodzieży 14.30 (WP) Sport na luzie - magazyn sportowy 14.45 (WP) Zaproszenie - magazyn 15.05 (WP) Sanktuaria przyrody - serial przyrodniczy 15.35 (WP) Przygrywka (5/6) - serial przygodowy, Polska 1982, reż. Janusz Łęski, wyk. Wacław Kowalski, Magdalena Scholl, Tomasz Brzeziński, Jacek Głowacki (28 min) 16.05 (WP) Reportaż z koncertu 16.30 (WP) Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 17.00 Studio sport: I liga siatkówki - mecz Resovia - Avia Świdnik 18.40 W stronę gór 19.00 (WP) Program sportowy 19.30 (WP) Piano Express - program rozrywkowy 20.00 (WP) Taxi (19/24) - serial obyczajowy, Dania 1997, reż. Morten Arnfred/Jorn Faurschou, wyk. John Hahn-Petersen, Waage Sando, Torben Jensen, Peter Gantzler (37 min) 20.40 (WP) Rytmy buszu - serial dokumentalny 21.00 Tak grała Wielka Orkiestra Świątecznej Pomocy 21.30 Aktualności wieczorne 21.45 Odkrywanie Podkarpacia - felieton 22.00 (WP) Droga ku wolności (Freedom Road) (ost.) - film obyczajowy, USA 1979, reż. Jan Kadar, wyk. Muhammad Ali, Kris Kristofferson, Joel Fluellen, Jean Foster (99 min) 23.40 (WP) Powiedz to głośno - talk show 00.20 (WP) Od Galicji do Bałkanów - koncert 01.05 Program na niedzielę TV 7 Szczecin 07.00 (WP) Bajkowe trojaczki - serial animowany, Hiszpania 1997 (25 min) (dubbing) 07.30 (WP) Hej, Arnold - serial animowany 08.00 Taka gmina 08.15 Rozmowy o ewangelii 08.25 Skarby przyrody - serial przyrodniczy 08.45 Reportaż 09.00 (WP) Taxi (19/24) - serial obyczajowy, Dania 1997, reż. Morten Arnfred/Jorn Faurschou, wyk. John Hahn-Petersen, Waage Sando, Torben Jensen, Peter Gantzler (37 min) 09.40 (WP) Ogrody bez granic - serial dokumentalny 10.05 (WP) Kino objazdowe - film obyczajowy, Polska 1986, reż. Stanisław Jędryka, wyk. Andrzej Pieczyński, Dorota Kamieńska, Kazimierz Ostrowicz, Zdzisław Kozień (52 min) 11.00 (WP) Wiek dwudziesty - stulecie odkryć - serial dokumentalny 11.30 (WP) Niezwykłe wyścigi - serial dokumentalny 12.00 (WP) Sekrety kobiet - magazyn 12.30 Śmiechu warte - program rozrywkowy 13.00 Muzyczna Siódemka 13.30 Drynda - program dla dzieci 14.00 Architekci 14.30 (WP) Sport na luzie - magazyn sportowy 14.45 (WP) Zaproszenie - magazyn 15.05 (WP) Sanktuaria przyrody - serial przyrodniczy 15.35 (WP) Przygrywka (5/6) - serial przygodowy, Polska 1982, reż. Janusz Łęski, wyk. Wacław Kowalski, Magdalena Scholl, Tomasz Brzeziński, Jacek Głowacki (28 min) 16.05 (WP) Reportaż z koncertu 16.30 (WP) Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 17.00 Telemost 17.45 W Siódemkowym kręgu 18.00 Kronika 18.20 Bliżej natury 18.45 Rozmaitości kulturalne 19.00 (WP) Program sportowy 19.30 (WP) Piano Express - program rozrywkowy 20.00 (WP) Taxi (19/24) - serial obyczajowy, Dania 1997, reż. Morten Arnfred/Jorn Faurschou, wyk. John Hahn-Petersen, Waage Sando, Torben Jensen, Peter Gantzler (37 min) 20.40 (WP) Rytmy buszu - serial dokumentalny 21.00 Muzyczna Siódemka 21.30 Kronika Siódemki 21.45 Gość dnia 21.55 Program na niedzielę 22.00 (WP) Droga ku wolności (Freedom Road) (ost.) - film obyczajowy, USA 1979, reż. Jan Kadar, wyk. Muhammad Ali, Kris Kristofferson, Joel Fluellen, Jean Foster (99 min) 23.40 (WP) Powiedz to głośno - talk show 00.20 (WP) Od Galicji do Bałkanów - koncert WOT 07.00 (WP) Bajkowe trojaczki - serial animowany, Hiszpania 1997 (25 min) (dubbing) 07.30 (WP) Hej, Arnold - serial animowany 08.00 Mazowiecki informator kulturalny 08.20 Telenowyny - magazyn mniejszości ukraińskiej 08.40 Super cena - felieton 09.00 (WP) Taxi (19/24) - serial obyczajowy, Dania 1997, reż. Morten Arnfred/Jorn Faurschou, wyk. John Hahn-Petersen, Waage Sando, Torben Jensen, Peter Gantzler (37 min) 09.40 (WP) Ogrody bez granic - serial dokumentalny 10.05 (WP) Kino objazdowe - film obyczajowy, Polska 1986, reż. Stanisław Jędryka, wyk. Andrzej Pieczyński, Dorota Kamieńska, Kazimierz Ostrowicz, Zdzisław Kozień (52 min) 11.00 (WP) Wiek dwudziesty - stulecie odkryć - serial dokumentalny 11.30 (WP) Niezwykłe wyścigi - serial dokumentalny 12.00 (WP) Sekrety kobiet - magazyn 12.30 (WP) Europejskie rodowody - serial dokumentalny 13.15 (WP) Zawody zwykłe i niezwykłe - serial dokumentalny 13.30 (WP) Drogi wodne - serial dokumentalny 14.05 (WP) Podróże bez biletu - serial dla młodzieży 14.30 (WP) Sport na luzie - magazyn sportowy 14.45 (WP) Zaproszenie - magazyn 15.05 (WP) Sanktuaria przyrody - serial przyrodniczy 15.35 (WP) Przygrywka (5/6) - serial przygodowy, Polska 1982, reż. Janusz Łęski, wyk. Wacław Kowalski, Magdalena Scholl, Tomasz Brzeziński, Jacek Głowacki (28 min) 16.05 (WP) Reportaż z koncertu 16.30 (WP) Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 18.00 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 18.20 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam - program katolicki 18.40 Są takie miejsca - magazyn kulturalny 19.00 (WP) Program sportowy 19.30 (WP) Piano Express - program rozrywkowy 20.00 (WP) Taxi (19/24) - serial obyczajowy, Dania 1997, reż. Morten Arnfred/Jorn Faurschou, wyk. John Hahn-Petersen, Waage Sando, Torben Jensen, Peter Gantzler (37 min) 20.40 (WP) Rytmy buszu - serial dokumentalny 21.00 Sławni i bogaci - serial dokumentalny 21.30 Wiadomości Kuriera 21.35 Sport w WOT 22.00 (WP) Droga ku wolności (Freedom Road) (ost.) - film obyczajowy, USA 1979, reż. Jan Kadar, wyk. Muhammad Ali, Kris Kristofferson, Joel Fluellen, Jean Foster (99 min) 23.40 (WP) Powiedz to głośno - talk show 00.20 (WP) Od Galicji do Bałkanów - koncert 01.05 Zakończenie programu TV Toya 08.25 Bitwa o Moskwę (2) - film wojenny, ZSRR 1985, reż. Jurij Ozierow, wyk. Michaił Ulianow, Aleksandr Gołobrodko, Jakow Tripolski (90 min) 10.00 Przegląd prasy katolickiej 10.10 Czekając na przyjaciela - magazyn przyrodniczy 10.20 Magazyn filmowy TOYA 10.40 Migawka - program publicystyczny 10.55 Na topie 11.00 Przygody pana Superptaszka - film przygodowy 12.05 Tramp - komedia 12.25 Gaz rozweselający - komedia 12.35 Praca - komedia 13.00 Nafciarze - serial obyczajowy 13.45 Pierwsza pomoc ratuje życie - program medyczny 14.00 Kotłownia - program muzyczny 14.30 Toyaki - magazyn 14.45 Wigilijny uśmiech dziecka 15.00 Zemsta - serial obyczajowy 15.50 Dwory i Pałace Ziemi Gorzowskiej - program krajoznawczy 16.00 Podróżnicy - serial krajoznawczy 16.15 Nie wolno 16.30 Z jak zdrowie - magazyn medyczny 16.45 Dla ciebie - program poradnikowy 17.15 Raport medyczny 17.45 Prognoza pogody 17.50 Sondy na ulicach Łodzi 18.00 Bajki Bolka i Lolka, Popeye Żeglarz, Królik Bugs w filmie - filmy dla dzieci 18.30 Słynni rewolwerowcy - serial dokumentalny 19.15 Re 19.30 Stulecie samochodu - program motoryzacyjny 20.25 Czarna świeca (The Black Candle) - dramat obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1991, reż. Roy Battersby, wyk. James Gaddas, Cathy Sandford, Samantha Bond, Tara Fitzgerald (103 min) 22.00 Prognoza pogody 22.05 Sondy na ulicach Łodzi 22.10 Magazyn mody 22.15 Morskie opowieści - program popularnonaukowy 23.00 Prognoza pogody TV Bryza 06.20 Program dnia i kartka z kalendarza 06.25 Od Dixilandu przez big beat do talentu 06.45 Jak obyczaj każe... 07.00 Telesklep 08.00 Kobra - serial sensacyjny 09.00 Przygody Rin Tin Tina - serial przygodowy 10.05 Zbrodnie w obiektywie - serial sensacyjny 11.00 Opowieści z klonowego miasteczka - serial animowany 11.30 Magiczny Kapelusz - serial animowany 12.00 60 minut 13.00 Szczecin 2000 - program publicystyczny 13.30 Techno party - program muzyczny 14.00 Przygody Rin Tin Tina - serial przygodowy 15.00 Opowieści z klonowego miasteczka - serial animowany dla dzieci 15.30 Magiczny Kapelusz - serial animowany 16.00 Kobra - serial sensacyjny 17.00 Obiektywem Bryzy - reportaż 17.15 Muzyczny weekend - program muzyczny 17.45 Aktualności 18.00 Zbrodnie w obiektywie - serial sensacyjny 19.00 Extra Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Akwanauci - serial przygodowy 20.00 Złodziejski kwadrat (Thieves Quartet) - film kryminalny, USA 1993, reż. Joe Chappelle, wyk. Phillip Van Lear, Joe Gustaferro, Michele Cole, James Eichling (90 min) 21.40 Dziennik 21.55 Aktualności 22.05 Błękitna krew - serial 23.00 Nieznajomi - serial obyczajowy 23.30 Wojownik karate 3 (Karate Warrior 3) - film karate, Włochy 1991, reż. Larry Ludman, wyk. Ron Williams, Dorian O. Field, Christopher Alan, Richard Goon (94 min) 01.00 Muzyczny weekend - program muzyczny 01.30 Program na niedzielę 01.35 Teleinformator TV Vigor 06.35 Wczoraj w Gorzowie 06.55 Program dnia 07.00 Telesklep 08.00 Kobra - serial sensacyjny 09.00 Przygody Rin Tin Tina - serial przygodowy 10.05 Zbrodnie w obiektywie - serial sensacyjny 11.00 Opowieści z klonowego miasteczka - serial animowany 11.30 Magiczny Kapelusz - serial animowany 12.00 60 minut 13.00 Człowiek człowiekowi 13.15 Temat tygodnia - program publicystyczny 13.30 Techno party - program muzyczny 14.00 Przygody Rin Tin Tina - serial przygodowy 15.00 Opowieści z klonowego miasteczka - serial animowany dla dzieci 15.30 Magiczny Kapelusz - serial animowany 16.00 Kobra - serial sensacyjny 17.00 Od soboty do soboty 17.45 Gorzowski magazyn informacyjny 18.00 Zbrodnie w obiektywie - serial sensacyjny 19.00 Extra Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Akwanauci - serial przygodowy 20.00 Złodziejski kwadrat (Thieves Quartet) - film kryminalny, USA 1993, reż. Joe Chappelle, wyk. Phillip Van Lear, Joe Gustaferro, Michele Cole, James Eichling (90 min) 21.40 Dziennik 21.55 Gorzowski magazyn informacyjny 22.05 Błękitna krew - serial 23.00 Nieznajomi - serial obyczajowy 23.30 Wojownik karate 3 (Karate Warrior 3) - film karate, Włochy 1991, reż. Larry Ludman, wyk. Ron Williams, Dorian O. Field, Christopher Alan, Richard Goon (94 min) 01.00 Dziennik 01.15 Gorzowski magazyn informacyjny 01.30 Od soboty do soboty 02.00 Temat tygodnia - program publicystyczny 02.15 Człowiek człowiekowi 02.30 Program na niedzielę 02.35 Infokanał TV Dolnośląska 06.15 Program publicystyczny 06.45 iTD - informacje Telewizji Dolnośląskiej 07.00 Telesklep 08.00 Kobra - serial sensacyjny 09.00 Przygody Rin Tin Tina - serial przygodowy 10.05 Zbrodnie w obiektywie - serial sensacyjny 11.00 Opowieści z klonowego miasteczka - serial animowany 11.30 Magiczny Kapelusz - serial animowany 12.00 60 minut 13.00 Auto zwiad - magazyn motoryzacyjny 13.30 Techno party - program muzyczny 14.00 Przygody Rin Tin Tina - serial przygodowy 15.00 Opowieści z klonowego miasteczka - serial animowany dla dzieci 15.30 Magiczny Kapelusz - serial animowany 16.00 Kobra - serial sensacyjny 17.00 Czas dla Wrocławia - talk show 17.30 Paragraf - magazyn kryminalny 17.45 iTD - informacje Telewizji Dolnośląskiej 18.00 Zbrodnie w obiektywie - serial sensacyjny 19.00 Extra Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Akwanauci - serial przygodowy 20.00 Złodziejski kwadrat (Thieves Quartet) - film kryminalny, USA 1993, reż. Joe Chappelle, wyk. Phillip Van Lear, Joe Gustaferro, Michele Cole, James Eichling (90 min) 21.40 Dziennik 21.55 iTD - informacje Telewizji Dolnośląskiej 22.05 Błękitna krew - serial 23.00 Nieznajomi - serial obyczajowy 23.30 Wojownik karate 3 (Karate Warrior 3) - film karate, Włochy 1991, reż. Larry Ludman, wyk. Ron Williams, Dorian O. Field, Christopher Alan, Richard Goon (94 min) 01.00 Dziennik 01.15 iTD - informacje Telewizji Dolnośląskiej 02.00 Zakończenie programu WTK 07.30 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 07.40 Wiadomości sportowe 07.50 Informator miejski 08.05 Moto Giełda - magazyn motoryzacyjny 08.30 Program muzyczny 08.55 Zabawa - film dokumentalny 09.10 Zrób jak chcesz - program poradnikowy 09.30 Weterynarz z ZOO - serial przyrodniczy 09.50 Przygody Lancelota - serial przygodowy 10.15 Program lokalny 10.45 Informator miejski 11.00 Przygody pana Superptaszka - film przygodowy 12.30 Magazyn Z jak zdrowie - program medyczny 12.45 Informator miejski 13.00 Nafciarze - serial obyczajowy 13.45 Pierwsza pomoc ratuje życie - program medyczny 14.00 Bolek i Lolek, Popeye Żeglarz, Królik Bugs - filmy dla dzieci 14.30 Program lokalny 15.00 Zemsta - serial obyczajowy 15.50 Dwory i pałace - serial krajoznawczy 16.00 Wiadomości sportowe 16.10 Życie zwierząt - serial dokumentalny 16.30 Program lokalny 17.00 Flesz Codziennika 17.05 Książka nie tylko do poduszki - nowości wydawnicze 17.15 Z kamerą po świecie - serial popularnonaukowy 17.40 Flesz Codziennika 17.50 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 18.10 Aby do pierwszego - magazyn gospodarczy 18.20 Czas na sport - program sportowy 18.30 Słynni rewolwerowcy - serial dokumentalny 19.30 Bolek i Lolek, Popeye Żeglarz, Królik Bugs - filmy dla dzieci 20.00 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 20.25 Czarna świeca (The Black Candle) - dramat obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1991, reż. Roy Battersby, wyk. James Gaddas, Cathy Sandford, Samantha Bond, Tara Fitzgerald (103 min) 22.10 Program lokalny 22.35 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 22.45 Studio sport TV 51 Zielona Góra 06.30 Informacje TV-51 07.00 Telesklep 08.00 Kobra - serial sensacyjny 09.00 Przygody Rin Tin Tina - serial przygodowy 10.05 Zbrodnie w obiektywie - serial sensacyjny 11.00 Opowieści z klonowego miasteczka - serial animowany 11.30 Magiczny Kapelusz - serial animowany 12.00 60 minut 13.00 Program lokalny 13.30 Techno party - program muzyczny 14.00 Przygody Rin Tin Tina - serial przygodowy 15.00 Opowieści z klonowego miasteczka - serial animowany dla dzieci 15.30 Magiczny Kapelusz - serial animowany 16.00 Kobra - serial sensacyjny 17.00 Gdzie depczesz - magazyn historyczny 17.45 Informacje TV-51 18.00 Zbrodnie w obiektywie - serial sensacyjny 19.00 Extra Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Akwanauci - serial przygodowy 20.00 Złodziejski kwadrat (Thieves Quartet) - film kryminalny, USA 1993, reż. Joe Chappelle, wyk. Phillip Van Lear, Joe Gustaferro, Michele Cole, James Eichling (90 min) 21.40 Dziennik 21.55 Informacje TV-51 22.05 Błękitna krew - serial 23.00 Nieznajomi - serial obyczajowy 23.30 Wojownik karate 3 (Karate Warrior 3) - film karate, Włochy 1991, reż. Larry Ludman, wyk. Ron Williams, Dorian O. Field, Christopher Alan, Richard Goon (94 min) 01.00 Dziennik 01.15 WiP - wydarzenia i plotki 01.25 Zakończenie programu TV Niepokalanów 09.00 Program dnia 09.05 Słowo życia - Ewangelia dnia 09.10 Kalendarz liturgiczny: św. Paweł Pustelnik 09.15 Święty Mikołaj i trzy niedźwiadki - film dla dzieci 10.00 Opowieści Maurycego Szwendaczka - program dla dzieci 10.15 Odkryć cudowny świat nauki i techniki: Jak uniknąć zawału - program popularnonaukowy 10.30 Pielęgnacja niemowląt (7) - poradnik dla rodziców 11.25 Klasyka automobilizmu (6) - program motoryzacyjny 11.55 Program dnia 12.00 Kaboom - Kazoom - magazyn dla dzieci 12.25 Ciekawe wywiady: Prześladowania księży 12.45 Pochowajcie mnie razem z nimi - film dokumentalny 13.40 Doping i koks (2) - reportaż 13.55 Pomniki przyrody - reportaż 14.15 Odkrywamy planetę Ziemię: Śpiewające myszy i inne ssaki - film przyrodniczy 15.00 Koronka do Miłosierdzia Bożego 15.10 Archeologia: Sahara - film dokumentalny 15.50 Na historycznym szlaku - program edukacyjny 16.00 Program dnia 16.05 Kalendarz liturgiczny: św. Paweł Pustelnik 16.10 Orientalne dywany - film dokumentalny 16.40 Drogami Europy: Montserrat - program krajoznawczy 16.50 Obywatel świata - Barbara Hendricks - reportaż 17.05 Żołnierz polski - pięć obrazów - film dokumentalny 17.15 Przygody Saltiego (7) - serial dla dzieci 17.40 Ścieżki kultury: Architektura gotyku - magazyn kulturalny 18.05 Rehabilitacja inaczej: O szablę Kilińskiego - magazyn ludzi niepełnosprawnych 18.25 Muzyczne okienko 18.55 Program dnia 19.00 Tydzień w Kościele - przegląd wydarzeń 19.20 Bajka na dobranoc 19.30 Lumen 2000: Kościół w Japonii i u Eskimosów - magazyn 20.00 Koncert życzeń 20.35 Różaniec: część chwalebna 21.00 Apel Jasnogórski 21.05 Słowo życia - Ewangelia dnia 21.10 Sam na sam z Bogiem - program o św. Pawle Pustelniku 21.30 Życie Jezusa wg Ewangelii św. Łukasza - film fabularny 22.30 Turcja chrześcijańska - film dokumentalny 22.55 Wieliczka - reportaż 23.10 Sztuka druciarzy ze Słowacji - felieton 23.20 Gospel Sound - program muzyczny 23.35 Włochy w miniaturze - film dokumentalny 00.00 Zakończenie programu M6 05.55 M jak muzyka - program muzyczny 07.20 M6 dla dzieci - filmy animowane 09.20 Niedzielny butik 09.55 Butik M6 10.55 Hit machine - program muzyczny 12.10 Fani - magazyn muzyczny 12.40 Zdarzyło się jutro - serial, USA 13.25 Code Quantum - serial fabularny 14.30 V - serial fabularny 15.25 Nie dajmy się zwariować - serial komediowy, USA 16.15 Mission Impossible - the Golden Serpent - serial sensacyjny, USA 17.10 Rewolwer i melonik - serial kryminalny, Wielka Brytania 18.10 Detektywi z wyższych sfer - serial kryminalny, Wielka Brytania 19.10 Turbo - magazyn 19.40 Ostrzeżenie - magazyn 19.50 Lepiej zapobiegać - magazyn poradnikowy 19.54 6 minut - prognoza pogody 20.05 Szybsze niż muzyka - program muzyczny 20.40 Vu a la tele - magazyn 20.50 Le Cameleon - serial sensacyjny 21.45 Buffy, postrach wampirów - serial SF, USA 22.40 Profiler - serial sensacyjny, USA 23.25 Au-dela du reel, l'aventure continue - serial fabularny 00.20 Poltergeist: Les aventuriers du surnaturel - serial SF 01.00 M jak muzyka - program muzyczny 03.00 Frequenstar: Vanessa Paradis - magazyn muzyczny 03.40 Szybsze niż muzyka - program muzyczny 04.00 Jazz 6: Carlinhos Brown - program muzyczny 05.00 Pee Wee Ellis - program biograficzny 05.25 Fani - magazyn muzyczny Eurosport 08.30 (P) Automobilizm: Rajd Paryż - Dakar - Kair 2000 (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 09.00 (P) (na żywo) Bobsleje: Zawody PŚ w Cortina d'Ampezzo - dwójki 10.00 (P) (na żywo) Biathlon: PŚ w Ruhpolding - 10 km mężczyzn 11.00 (P) (na żywo) Bobsleje: Zawody PŚ w Cortina d'Ampezzo - dwójki 12.00 (P) Biathlon: PŚ w Ruhpolding - 10 km mężczyzn (wydarzenia dnia) 12.30 (P) (na żywo) Narciarstwo alpejskie: PŚ mężczyzn w Wengen - bieg zjazdowy 13.30 (P) (na żywo) Biathlon: PŚ w Ruhpolding - 7,5 km kobiet 14.45 (P) Narciarstwo alpejskie: PŚ kobiet w Altenmarkt-Zauchense - bieg zjazdowy (wydarzenia dnia) 16.00 (P) Bobsleje: Zawody PŚ w Cortina d'Ampezzo - dwójki (wydarzenia dnia) 17.00 (P) Biathlon: PŚ w Ruhpolding - 7,5 km kobiet (wydarzenia dnia) 18.00 (P) Saneczkarstwo: ME w Winterbergu (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 19.00 (P) Tenis ziemny: Turniej WTA w Sydney - finał (wydarzenia dnia) 20.30 (P) Piłka nożna: Klubowe Mistrzostwa Świata - finał (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 22.30 (P) Automobilizm: Rajd Paryż - Dakar - Kair 2000 (wydarzenia dnia) 23.00 (P) Wiadomości - Centrum Sportowe - podsumowanie roku 23.15 (P) Łyżwiarstwo szybkie: ME w Hamar (wydarzenia dnia) 00.15 (P) Tenis ziemny: Turniej WTA w Sydney - finał (wydarzenia dnia) 01.15 (P) Automobilizm: Rajd Paryż - Dakar - Kair 2000 (wydarzenia dnia) 01.45 (P) Wiadomości - Centrum Sportowe - podsumowanie roku 02.00 Zakończenie programu Dsf 03.00 Monster Trucks (2) (powt.) 04.00 Kulturystyka: Austriaccy giganci '99 (powt.) 05.00 Bilard: Eurotour w Krefeld (powt.) 06.00 Magazyn reklamowy 06.30 Kaskaderzy - magazyn (powt.) 07.15 Monster Trucks (52) (powt.) 07.45 Sport kurios - wiadomości sportowe (powt.) 08.15 K-tel - magazyn reklamowy 08.45 Poza kontrolą (6) - magazyn (powt.) 09.15 Monster Trucks (2) (powt.) 10.15 Motorvision - magazyn sportów motorowych (powt.) 11.15 Touchdown - magazyn (powt.) 11.45 Normalni - magazyn ludzi niepełnosprawnych 12.15 Poza kontrolą (7) - magazyn (powt.) 12.30 Piłka nożna: Halowe Mistrzostwa Niemiec - Droga do Monachium (powt.) 13.30 (na żywo) Piłka nożna: Finał halowych Mistrzostw Niemiec w Monachium 15.00 World Soccer - magazyn piłkarski 15.30 Poza kontrolą (34) - magazyn (powt.) 16.00 Powderhausen TV (6) - magazyn snowboardowy 16.30 Fis Piz Buin Classic Championship w Grindelwaldzie 17.00 Takeshi's Castle (77) 17.45 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 18.00 Reportaże DSF (powt.) 18.30 Motorvision - magazyn sportów motorowych (powt.) 19.30 Gillette World Sport Special 20.00 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 20.15 Takeshi's Castle (55,56) (powt.) 21.45 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 22.00 Wrestling: WCW Nitro 00.00 Roller Jam (24) 01.00 Sport kurios - wiadomości sportowe (powt.) 01.30 Best Direct - magazyn reklamowy 02.00 Poza kontrolą (35) - magazyn (powt.) 02.30 Monster Trucks (50) (powt.) Nord 3 06.00 Po rosyjsku proszę - kurs języka rosyjskiego dla początkujących 06.15 Być spadkobierczynią - bardzo chętnie - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1984 (powt.) 07.00 Lindenstraße - telenowela, Niemcy 1999 (powt.) 07.30 Program z myszką - program dla dzieci 08.00 Kronika filmowa - magazyn dokumentalny 08.15 TO! - magazyn informacyjny 09.00 Magazyn północny - magazyn regionalny 09.30 Hamburski żurnal - magazyn regionalny 10.00 Magazyn Szlezwiku-Holsztynu - magazyn regionalny 10.30 Halo Dolna Saksonia - magazyn regionalny 11.00 buten un binnen - magazyn informacyjny Radia Brema 11.30 Straszne opowieści - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1975 12.00 Fliege, czyli mucha - talk show 13.00 Hamburg - Teksas i z powrotem - film dokumentalny 14.00 Wyprawy do sztuki: Renate Anger - film dokumentalny 15.00 Zakręt rzeki (Bend of the River) - western, USA 1952, reż. Anthony Mann, wyk. James Stewart, Arthur Kennedy, Julia Adams, Rock Hudson (91 min) 16.25 Dzień w rostockim porcie - film dokumentalny 17.00 Sport 3: Piłka nożna - magazyn piłkarski 17.30 N3 Podróż: Świat kolei żelaznych (8) - serial dokumentalny 18.00 Program z myszką - program dla dzieci 18.30 NORDtuor - magazyn podróżniczy 18.45 TO! - magazyn informacyjny 19.30 Magazyn regionalny 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Miejsce zbrodni - serial kryminalny, Niemcy 1971 22.00 Oh Jonathan, oh Jonathan - komedia. Niemcy 1973, reż. Franz Peter Wirth, wyk. Heinz Rühmann, Franziska Oehme, Paul Dahlke, Peter Fricke (90 min) 23.35 Wehner (Wehner - się unerzählte Geschichte) - film obyczajowy, Niemcy 1993, reż. Heinrich Breloer, wyk. Heinz Baumann, Hans-Peter Hallwachs, Hermann Lause, Lena Stolze (180 min) 03.00 Pożegnanie z wujkiem Herbertem - film dokumentalny 03.45 Brisant (powt.) 04.15 Kronika filmowa - magazyn dokumentalny (powt.) 04.30 Teatrzyk jarmarczny (powt.) 05.15 Telegra Rtl 05.50 Noozles - serial animowany 06.10 Wishbone - serial obyczajowy, USA 1995/96 06.40 Jim Hensons Animal Show - serial animowany 07.05 Denver, ostatni dinozaur - serial animowany 07.30 Supper Pig - serial animowany 07.55 Classic Cartoon - seriale animowane 08.00 Timon & Pumba - serial animowany 08.30 Pepper Ann - serial animowany 08.55 Disney Club - magazyn dla dzieci 09.00 Classic Cartoon - seriale animowane 09.10 Spanking New Doug - serial animowany 09.35 Disney Club - magazyn dla dzieci 09.40 Herkules - serial animowany 10.05 Disney Club - magazyn dla dzieci 10.15 Classic Cartoon - seriale animowane 10.20 Disney's Recess - serial animowany, USA 1996/97 10.50 Power Rangers in Spece - serial sensacyjny, USA 1998 11.10 CatDog - serial animowany, USA 1998/99 11.35 The Angry Beavers - serial animowany, USA 1997/99 12.10 Boston Common - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1996 12.35 Moesha - serial obyczajowy, USA 1996/97 13.05 Krok za krokiem - serial obyczajowy, USA 1993/94 13.35 Trzecia planeta od Słońca - serial komediowy, USA 1996 14.00 Bajer w Bel Air - serial komediowy, USA 1994/95 14.30 That '70s Show - serial komediowy, USA 1998/99 15.00 Pan Złota Rączka - serial komediowy, USA 1993/94 16.00 Beverly Hills 90210 - serial obyczajowy, USA 1996/97 16.55 Melrose Place - serial obyczajowy, USA 1998/99 17.45 Top of the Pops - magazyn muzyczny 18.45 Wiadomości 19.10 Explosiv - Weekend - magazyn sensacji 20.15 Jesteście szaleni! - program rozrywkowy 22.00 Karl Dall Show - program rozrywkowy 23.00 Świat Verony - magazyn rozrywkowy 23.55 South Park - serial animowany dla dorosłych, USA 1997/98 00.20 Nie igra się z miłością - serial komediowy, USA 1995 01.05 That '70s Show - serial komediowy, USA 1998/99 (powt.) 01.30 Bajer w Bel Air - serial komediowy, USA 1994/95 (powt.) 01.55 Pan Złota Rączka - serial komediowy, USA 1993/94 (powt.) 02.45 Top of the Pops - magazyn muzyczny (powt.) 03.35 Melrose Place - serial obyczajowy, USA 1998/99 (powt.) 04.25 Beverly Hills 90210 - serial obyczajowy, USA 1996/97 (powt.) Super Rtl 06.00 Arka Noego - serial dokumentalny 06.25 MUUH - magazyn przyrodniczy 06.45 W drodze z inspektorem Gadgetem - serial dokumentalny, USA 1996 07.10 Metty - magazyn dla dzieci 07.40 Przygody w Tęczowym Stawie - serial animowany 08.10 Infomercial - magazyn reklamowy 08.40 Hit Clips - klub przebojów Franka Papke - magazyn muzyczny 11.05 MUUH - magazyn przyrodniczy dla dzieci 11.20 Skarb (Treasure) - film przygodowy, USA 1990, reż. Robert Cording, wyk. John Weisbarth, Freddy Rible, Frank Jimison (88 min) 12.55 Address Unknown - film przygodowy, USA 1996, reż. Shawn Levy, wyk. Kyle Howard, Johna Stewart, Patrick Renna, Corbin Allred (88 min) 14.30 Doug - serial animowany 15.00 Agaton Sax - film animowany, Szwecja 1977, reż. Stig Lasseby (73 min) 16.15 Thunderstone - serial SF, Australia 1999 16.40 Shnookums & Meat - serial animowany 17.05 Żółwie Ninja - serial animowany 17.30 Bob Morane - serial animowany 18.00 Hej, Arnold! - serial animowany 18.25 Gumisie - serial animowany 18.55 Chip i Dale - Brygada RR - serial animowany 19.20 Doug - serial animowany 19.45 Aladyn - serial animowany 20.15 Peter Steiners Theaterstadl - teatr telewizji na ludowo 22.10 Isola Bella - komedia, Niemcy 1961, reż. Hans Grimm, wyk. Marianne Hold, Paul Hubschmid, Monika Dahlberg, Claus Biederstaedt (89 min) 23.45 Klub przebojów Franka Papke - program rozrywkowy 00.30 Infomercial - magazyn reklamowy 02.05 Program nocny Vox 06.00 Cętkowani myśliwi - film dokumentalny 06.50 Magazyn reklamowy 07.50 Bezchmurnie: Nowy Jork (powt.) 08.25 National Geographic Explorer - magazyn popularnonaukowy (powt.) 09.45 VOXTOURS: Karaiby (powt.) 10.45 Handelsblatt TV - magazyn gospodarczy gazety Handelsblatt (powt.) 11.45 Sierpień (August) - film obyczajowy, W. Brytania 1996, reż. Anthony Hopkins, wyk. Anthony Hopkins, Kate Burton, Leslie Phillips, Gawn Grainger (90 min) 13.30 Paryskie niebo (Le ciel de Paris) - film obyczajowy, Francja 1991, reż. Michel Bena, wyk. Sandrine Bonnaire, Marc Fourastie, Paul Blain, Tanya Lopert (90 min) 15.05 Skradziona młodość (Stolen Youth) - film obyczajowy, USA 1996, reż. Christopher Leitch, wyk. Sharon Lawrence, Brian Austin Green, Harley Jane Kozak, John Cetz (105 min) 16.40 Bezchmurnie: Karaiby - magazyn podróżniczy 17.35 Czas na zwierzęta: Urodzone na wolności - film dokumentalny 18.10 Kucharski pojedynek - teleturniej 19.15 Dzika przyroda: Cętkowani myśliwi - film dokumentalny - film dokumentalny 20.15 Psy gończe 2 (Bloodhounds 2) - thriller, USA 1996, reż. Stuart Cooper, wyk. Corbin Bernsen, Nia Peebles, Ian Tracey, Suki Byrnes (90 min) 22.00 SPIEGEL TV Special - magazyn informacyjny 00.20 The Diary, Part 2 - film erotyczny, USA 1999, reż. Nicolas Weber, wyk. Lila Bauman, Kestrel Boyle, Jason Daviues, Abigail Olegski (90 min) 01.55 Making of... - magazyn filmowy 02.30 Pewnego razu w Chinach (Wong fei hong/ Once upon the Time in China) - eastern, Hongkong 1991, reż. Tsui Hark, wyk. Jet Li Wong, Yuen Biao, Jacky Cheung, Rosamund Kwan (115 min) 04.35 VOXTOURS: Jordania - magazyn podróżniczy (powt.) 05.20 Masz brzmienie? - teleturniej muzyczny 05.50 Rave Around the World - taneczna noc dla wyspanych Wdr 06.00 Rachunkowość (3): Bilans i analiza bilansu - magazyn edukacyjny 06.30 B. spotyka... - talk show (powt.) 07.30 Kronika filmowa - magazyn dokumentalny 07.45 Tele-Gym - program sportowy 08.00 Widzieć zamiast słyszeć - magazyn dla niesłyszących 08.30 Bałtyk: Skagerrak i Kattegat - program dokumentalny 09.00 Turcja - kraj, ludzie i język (14) - program dokumentalny 09.30 At a job Centre (1) - kurs języka angielskiego dla początkujących 10.00 Babilon mówi wieloma językami - magazyn mniejszości narodowych 11.00 Euro-Pizza - magazyn 11.30 Spojrzenia wstecz: 70 lat temu: Erich Salomon fotografuje politykę - film dokumentalny 11.45 Quarks & Co - magazyn rozmaitości 12.30 Pan Taui długa niedziela (Pan Tau und der lange Sonntag) - film dla dzieci, Czechosłowacja 1970, reż. Jindrich Polak, wyk. Otto Simanek, Jan Werich, Veronika Rencova (64 min) 13.35 Podróż do kraju marzeń - film animowany 14.00 Albatros: Krajobrazy Niemiec (2) - film dokumentalny 14.30 Computerclub - magazyn komputerowy 15.00 Z.E.N. - miniatury kulturalne 15.05 Tu i teraz - magazyn reporterów 16.20 Quentin Durward (The Adventures of Quentin Durward) - film przygodowy, USA 1955, reż. Richard Thorpe, wyk. Robert Taylor, Kay Kendall, Robert Morley, Duncan Lamont (97 min) 17.00 Inspektor Buchholz - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1997 17.50 Alfredissimo! - magazyn kulinarny 18.20 Mieni się i połyskuje (2/7): Spumante, Frizzante & Co - film dokumentalny 18.50 Tu i teraz - magazyn reporterów 19.20 Aktualności - magazyn informacyjny 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Amado & Antwerpes - talk show 21.45 Festyn strzelców kurkowych w Borchel - reportaż 22.15 Okręt (Das Boot) (3/6) - dramat wojenny, Niemcy 1981, reż. Wolfgang Petersen, wyk. Jurgen Prochnow, Herbert Groenemeyer, Klaus Wennemann, Hubertus Bengsch (143 min) 23.10 Aligator (Gator) - film sensacyjny, USA 1975, reż. Burt Reynolds, wyk. Burt Reynolds, Jack Weston, Lauren Hutton, Jerry Reed (104 min) 00.50 Pałac rocka: BAP, Tom Petty & The Heartbreakers - koncert Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Katowice z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Nasza TV z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL 7 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Formuła 1 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TMT z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Atomic TV z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Kraków z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Łódź z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Rzeszów z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 7 Szczecin z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki WOT z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Toya z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Bryza z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Vigor z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TeDe z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki WTK z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 51 Zielona Góra z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Niepokalanów z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki M6 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki DSF z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Nord 3 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Super RTL z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Vox z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Wdr z 2000 roku